A Spike Spigel Christmas?
by Goddess Astra
Summary: The bebop crew decide to spoof off an ol time classic comic from the sunday papers. Spike Spigel and the gang take on the roles of these all time classic characters. Read the story to encounter hilarious situations and see if YOU can guess what comic is b


**A Spike Spigel Christmas?**

**(no, it's not Christmas, but see what comic/show I am spoofing.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cowboy bebop characters, nor do I own the thingI am spoofing. I am just writing a fan fic about them to entertain the masses!!!! This is purely entertainment here so if you think even for a MINUTE that I own Spike, Faye, Vicious, Julia, Ein, Edward, or any other bebop characters that will be mentioned in this fan fic…then…geeze, how stupid can you be! I mean...honestly! OF course, most of you reading WILL be smart and KNOW that I do not own any bebop characters. I hope you enjoyed this extremely long disclaimer and I hope you further enjoy the story. Thank you and have a good reading.

**Story one: Little blonde haired girl.**

Spike Spigel walks up to the booth and sits down. On the sigh it reads "Psychiatrist 5¢" he sighs, getting Faye's attention. Faye walks over and sits down her side of the booth.

"How can I help you?"  
"Well…Faye. There is this little blonde haired girl that I like and I don't know how to get her attention. Every time I think of her my face goes all red. What should I do?"

"That's easy Spike Spigel. Flowers. Girls love flowers."

"That's it? Flowers?"

"Yes Spike Spigel. You just give her flowers."

"Sheesh. That's it?" Spike Spigel sighs, and places his nickel on the booth.

"Thank you. Come again." Faye smiles and takes the nickel.

**Story two: "Vicious and Faye"**

Vicious sits in the middle of the room, in front of his little piano. He is composing a song just as Faye walks in and rests her elbows on his piano, her hands on her chin, sighing happily.

"Play a song for me Vicious." Faye smiles

"Go away. I'm busy."

"Aww come on Vicious. Just one song. How a bout the one you are working on now?"

Vicious takes out the sheet music he had been working on and places it on the piano. He starts to play.

"It's pretty" Faye smiles, batting her eyelashes at Vicious, but Vicious ignores it and continues playing.

"Someday we'll get married, right Vicious? We'll have a big family and everything." Vicious still plays.

Ein comes in, looks at the 2 of them, Faye smiling happily at Vicious, Vicious ignoring it al and playing still. Ein then hops on the piano and starts to dance around on it. Vicious stops, and looks at Ein, as does Faye. Ein still dances, unaware that the music has stopped. Upon realizing, he blushes and crawls off the piano.

"What a dumb dog" Says Faye. Ein then goes up to Faye and licks her face. Faye shrieks in disgust.

"Ewwww! Dog drool! YUCK!" Faye wipes off the drool with her arm. Ein chuckles then goes out of the room.

**Story Three: Listen to me at the brick fence**

"I don't get it Jett. Every time I pass by the little blonde haired girl in school…I try to go to talk to her but I freeze and I can't talk. What's wrong with me" Spike Spigel sighs and rests his elbows on the brick fence.

"That's easy Spike Spigel. You just have to build up the courage to go and talk to her that's all" Jett rests his one elbow on the fence, while his other arm cuddles onto his bonsai tree.

"That little blonde haired girl is cute." Spike sighed again, this time, with a smile on his face.

"What's her name." Asked Jett, placing his bonsai tree on the brick fence.

Spike Spigel smiled, his face going all red, "Her name" Spike smiled. "Her name…is…Julia" A large grin swept over Spike Spigels face.

"Oh brother" Jett grabbed his bonsai tree and proceeded to walk away. "Come on Spike Spigel." Spike follows.

**Story four: Lets Play**

Faye walks along the side walk, carrying a good old trusty pigskin. Faye walks up to Spike Spigel.

"Come on Spike Spigel! The game is in a few minutes."

"No. Every time I play with you, you end up taking the ball away before I kick it" Spike grunts

"I promise I won't do it this time Spike Spigel." Faye crosses her heart

"That's what you said last time Faye."

"This time I really promise"

"Ohh, alright." Spike Spigel follows Faye.

Everyone is gathered on the field. Spike Spigel takes his stance.

"Ok! We're ready for the kick off." Yells vicious, the referee.

Edward bats her eyelashes at Jett, who is playing on the other team. Jett slaps his forehead and shakes his head.

"Ok! This time I am going to kick the ball! This time I will not miss! I WILL kick the ball!" Spike Spigel thinks to himself confidently. He takes his stance and begins to run…running faster and faster toward the ball. He goes for the kick. Faye takes the ball, pulls it away at her right…then brings it up in the air. Spike Spigel still goes through with his kick. He flies in the air.

"**AUGH!**" Spike Spigel yells as he falls on his back.

The game...an hour and 15 minutes later

Jett. And spikes team are tied. Spike's team plays with their hardest. The ball is thrown, Jett catches it.

"Ohhh Jeeetttt!" Edward comes running at Jett, Jett stops in his tracks.

"Oh no! oh no!" Jet stutters

Edward comes up and hugs jett, kissing him on the cheek. "My boyfriend!"

"AHHHHHH!" Jett yells, throwing the ball up in the air, Jett runs in the opposite direction.

Annie runs and catches the ball, taking it back with her to her goal. Everyone else tries to catch her but fails. Ein comes in and tackles Annie, bringing her down…Annie fumbles the ball. Spike catches it. He is but 2 feet away from the goal line. He takes a step back, trips and falls backward over his shoe lace….and his arms outstretch…the ball landing right in its proper place. Spikes team wins.

Everyone comes up to cheer.

"YOU GO SPIKE SPIGEL! We actually one for once!" Faye smiles.

"You go Spike!" Annie comes up and pats Spike Spigel on the back, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"If you hadn't fumbled the ball sir, Spike wouldn't have caught it, and we probably would not have won the game." V.T spoke up from beneath the crowd of hovering team mates.

Spike Spigel looks over on the side lines at the sidewalk and see's the little blond haired girl walk by. She turns her head, notices Spike Spigel smiling with a red face…and waves at him. He tries to wave back, but he is too up in the clouds to have the brain to wave back. Spike Spigel then gets drowned in a sea of team mates who heave him up and take him off, chanting and cheering all the way. By the time Spike Spigel looks over to the sidewalk for the little blonde haired girl, she has already vanished away.

END

Ok! Story done! How was it? If you can guess what I am spoofing (should be a no brainer) then…respond and I'll give ya brownie points. I just wrote this story while on vacation. I got bored sitting in my sisters house…and with the internet down…and me not having any inspiration to write in any of my other great stories…….i wrote a new fan fic….more like a fan spoof I should say. My first bebop fan fic! Yay!..i know it's not my best work…but I like it none the less….

So please feel free to RR and if you can guess the spoof…brownie points to you!


End file.
